


Inappropriate.

by MyLow



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler saves Josh from an annoying guy at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate.

Inappropriate.

Since Josh moved into this small town in Ohio, people were always asking him where he was from. He stood out like a sore thumb around here. Everyone knew everyone, but no one knew Josh.   
What Josh noticed in all these people though was that they never talked about themselves. Because they never got out more than the next city over, they never had any stories to tell.   
So, even though he was pretty sure the townspeople hated him, he kind of pitied them.   
They like to know what's happening around them because there's never anything happening in their own lives. 

What he hates though is the ones that think they have a right to know everything about him, because he came to _their_ town and _their_ disco. The ones who don't take no for an answer. 

Thank god he found a guy named Tyler on one of his first days here, who is understanding and values privacy just as much as him. They had a little ritual they did whenever someone wasn't budging. Josh would sit at the bar telling someone to bugger off and when they wouldn't budge, Josh would look at Tyler's table and give him a signal. 

Then Tyler would waltz over and play the overprotective boyfriend, no matter what the other people around them thought of that. 

What they didn't count on was the guy saying: "Oh, you're his boyfriend? Proof it. Kiss him."

Josh felt panic well up inside him and when he looked at Tyler he saw the same emotions on his face. 

There was something else there too though, something that said 'no matter what happens now, no matter if we go through with it or not, I'm here to stay' and that calmed Josh a great deal. He nodded at Tyler and that was all the confirmation he needed. 

Tyler kissed him and Josh practically saw the sparks fly, as cliché as that sounds. They didn't even notice the other guy leave, muttering about how inappropriate they were being. They were just thinking about kissing each other whenever they wanted, always, no matter what the people were saying or thinking about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the german song "Unanständig" by Philipp Poisel. Comments make my day cause I thrive on feedback :3


End file.
